


Bottles, Cobwebs and What?

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: While Dry Bowser and Toadette are hiding from something, Dry Bowser tries to reassure Toadette there's nothing to be afraid of. But it all goes to heck when he makes the mistake of mentioning one potential sneeze-causing irritant...Most of the transcript comes from a New Scooby Doo Movies episode.





	Bottles, Cobwebs and What?

(There is a single cupboard with a door in the middle of the hall. The door opens to reveal Dry Bowser and Toadette, both sitting inside.

Dry Bowser: End of the line, kid. Hop out. 

Toadette: (shaking her head) I’m not sure, DB...

Dry Bowser: Don't be scared. Nothing here but a bunch of old bottles, cobwebs and dust.

(Toadette’s eyes widen and twitch in realization.)

Toadette: D-d-d-dust?! (She begins to inhale, lowering her eyelids and tilting her neck backward.) Aaah, haaah... ahhhh, haaaaAAAHHHH--

(Before she can sneeze, Dry Bowser covers her mouth with both of his hands; Toadette tries to speak, but her speech is muffled. Cut to Mario and Luigi, both looking wary.)

Luigi: What are those weird sounds?

Mario: I don’t know. Whatever they are...

(Back to Dry Bowser and Toadette, now out of the cupboard; the former is still plugging the latter's mouth, despite Toadette’s body being full of air from her need to sneeze.)

Mario: (o.s.) ...they sure aren’t made by anything human!

(Toadette can't take any more holding back at this point, so she inhales a bit more before exploding.)

Toadette: HAAAAHHHH~ (turns toward Dry Bowser and lets loose) TCHEWWWWW!!!

(The force of the sneeze blows her and Dry Bowser backwards, past Mario and Luigi. Both of them look surprised.)

Mario: What was that?!

(A crash is heard. Dry Bowser and Toadette are now in a small pile of debris. Neither of them are hurt, but both look dazed, and Toadette is rubbing her unseen nose with her arm. A bottle falls and breaks briefly.)

Dry Bowser: (not amused) Uh, Gesundheit.

Toadette: Thank you.


End file.
